


You Have A Great Laugh

by literaryoblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Chocolate, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes a little crazy with the after Valentine's Day holiday candy and makes the mistake of leaving it open for Cas to find. And once Cas opens and reads one of the Dove Promises in the wrapper, he just can't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have A Great Laugh

It’s true that when it comes to holidays, the Winchesters could care less about them and for the most part aren’t even really aware of when they are except in the vague sense that if the weather is colder it must mean they’re nearing Thanksgiving and Christmas and if it’s blistering hot it must be around the general vicinity of Independence Day. Obviously weather is not a great gauge to go by either since they travel so much that it could be Christmas but it’s nice and shiny out cause they are in Arizona somewhere. So, the only way they can really tell it’s a holiday (aside from the obvious act of looking at a freakin’ calendar) is the decorations they notice at the store when they make a supply run.

This time around Dean has been avoiding doing the supply runs because when he went three weeks ago the hearts and cupids and teddy bears and god awful pink-ness of everything at the store almost made him throw up. He doesn’t give a shit about Valentine’s Day because it’s not like it’s even a real holiday anyway and it’s just there to make boyfriends and husbands feel guilty and spend money they don’t have to shower gifts on their significant others in an attempt to prove they love them. And really shouldn’t that be an all the time sort of thing not a one day of the year one? 

But, after double checking his phone for the date, February 25th, he decided he could do the supply run this time because he wasn’t quite as bothered at the St. Patrick’s Day (hello, drinking?!) and Easter (eh bunnies aren’t too bad) decorations the stores would have now. And while he complained to no end about the ridiculousness of Valentine’s Day, there was one thing about it he did love. Candy. So he loved when it was after Valentine’s day. Why?

 _Discounted_ candy.

Even though it had been several days after the Hallmark-invented holiday, Dean had managed to score some of the good kind of candy. Bags of assorted chocolate, some marked down truffles, lollipops that he knew Sam would refuse at first but sneak a few later, and even some of those Dove dark chocolates that had those dumb sayings in the wrapper. He might have thought the fake fortunes and advice sayings were ridiculous, but there was no denying that those chocolates were damn good. Who cares what was written on the wrapper you were going to throw away any way?

Dean took his spoils back to their hotel room and set them on the desk. He had just opened the bag of Dove chocolates when Sam called and said he was done at the library and Dean needed to pick him up cause he thought he knew where their current monster of the week was going to strike next. Begrudgingly, Dean grabbed his coat and the keys, and a few chocolates for the road, and left, the bag of candy open with a few chocolates spilling out on the table. 

Of course as soon as Dean had left was when Castiel decided to appear in their hotel room. Looking around he knew he was alone in the room, but he decided he’d just wait till the Winchesters returned. He didn’t want to go follow them around town while they figured out how to kill whatever it was they needed to, and Cas liked being alone in a space where the brothers had been. He could smell Dean’s aftershave and Sam’s shampoo that Dean always said was “girly”. He could go through their belongings without them knowing or criticizing him for it, learning more about them as his hands brushed over their clothes and thumbing through their journals. It wasn’t that he was trying to be “creepy”, something Dean had called him on multiple occasions. It was more of him making a connection. He was showing their items reverence and care, holding the same things they had held. 

While he scanned the room, shiny red items caught his eye, and when he walked closer to the table, he realized they were candy. They must have been Dean’s because Sam would never have bought this much of it, and because Dean seemed to like the stuff so much, Cas decided that maybe he’d try one. Just to see what it was about it that made Dean almost addicted to the stuff.

Cas carefully unwrapped the foil, removed the piece of candy, and placed it in his mouth. It wasn’t bad, he decided, but he wasn’t sure he could stomach eating as much of it as Dean was able to do. As he slowly chewed on the chocolate he looked down to find something written on the foil wrapper in his hand.

“Take a deep breath and exhale.” 

Cas looked around the room and then back down to read the words again. Hesitantly, Cas took in a large breath and let it out slowly. Oddly enough, he felt a little more calm. Then he wondered if all of these candies had something written on them, so he opened another one.

“Lose yourself in a moment.”

Puzzled, Cas wasn’t quite sure what he was being told to do because how could he lose himself? He supposed he had lost himself back when he had fixed Sam or when he couldn’t remember he was even an angel anymore and had called himself Emmanuel. Deciding that that qualified, he placed the wrapper down next to the first. It appeared that these chocolates had tasks on them that if you followed them… well Cas wasn’t really sure what happened if you did them, but he was kind of on a roll, so he continued.

The next one however was not a task.

“You should charge for your great advice.” 

Cas agreed with this one. He was always advising the Winchesters on what to do, so maybe he should be having them give him something in return. With a nod, he set this one off to the side, planning on showing Dean because maybe he would have some way to repay him for Cas’s great advice. 

“Your smile lights up the room.”

Cas shook his head because this was another one that didn’t make sense to him. It was impossible for his smile to light up a room. Well unless he let his grace shine through, then he supposed it could qualify as what a human would call as lighting up the room. He placed this wrappers with the others. 

At this point, he wasn’t even eating the chocolate any more. He had eaten the first two, but now he was just peeling back the foil and setting the chocolate in a small pile in front of him so that he could read the writing beneath it. Some of the wrappers had said the same thing, and so he had put them together, making a new pile when it said something different or if it was something he was confused by or wanted to show Dean. 

“You have a great laugh.”

“Thank you,” he replied even though he wasn’t sure why he had just said that to an inanimate object or how it would even know he had a great laugh. He didn’t laugh all that much really. Maybe he should laugh more and then ask Dean if it was a great one. 

By the time Dean and Sam walked back into the hotel room (Sam’s hunch of where the monster would be proving false), the brothers found Cas sitting at the desk, a large pile of chocolates in front of him next to smaller piles of foil wrappers.

“Cas, what the hell?” said Dean because that was his chocolate and maybe he sometimes liked to get complimented by the wrapper while he ate the candy. Sam chuckled a little and disappeared into the bathroom.

“Dean, there are words on these wrappers, but sometimes they tell you to do something and sometimes they say something nice to you, but I don’t understand how it knows,” answered Cas, looking up at Dean expecting him to explain it to him.

Dean shook his head, “They don’t know, Cas. They’re just stupid sayings that get printed on them.”

“Oh.” And there was a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

“The chocolate is the important part. Did you try it?” asked Dean, taking the seat across from Cas and popping one of the chocolates Cas had unwrapped into his mouth.

“I did. It is… okay. It’s not as sweet as the other candy you made me try before.” 

“That’s cause this is dark chocolate.” 

“I think I like this dark chocolate better.” 

“Cool. Good to know,” said Dean, eating another chocolate. He couldn’t be too mad at the angel. At least he hadn’t eaten all of his candy, just opened it all for him, which he guessed made things more convenient.

Cas watched him as he ate, watched as Dean took each pile of wrappers and read the words displayed on them. Sometimes Dean would roll his eyes at what it said, or he’d shake his head, and a few times he would chuckle or let a small smile ghost across his lips. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean said, looking from the wrappers back up to the angel.

“Do I have a great laugh?”

Dean’s lips curled up, “Yeah you do. Wish I could hear it more often, though.” 

“Maybe if you told funnier jokes you would.”

A muffled burst of laugher came from inside the bathroom, and even Dean snorted at the angel’s retort.

“Okay, Cas. Deal. I’ll get some better jokes. Although I can’t promise you’ll think them as funny as your Enochian ones.”

“I will try to not hold you up to such a high a standard.” 

Dean laughed again, “Geez thanks, Cas.” 

“You are welcome, Dean.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, picked up a chocolate, and stuffed it into Cas’s mouth. “Okay, joker, you get to help me eat these since you’re the one that opened them all.”

Cas just smiled around the chocolate in his mouth, perfectly contented and pleased with himself, and Dean just smiled back, thinking to himself that he might have to go check out some joke books while Sam did more research. He’d make the angel laugh by the end of the hunt, and it’d be the perfect capstone to it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was eating the Dove promises chocolate because much like Dean I love me the discounted candy, and I read one and thought, I'm pretty sure Castiel would find these really odd and wouldn't know to what to make of them. And then this fic happened. 
> 
> The date is in honor of the news that Misha will be a season 9 regular!!!
> 
> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
